Wira Lennora
Wira Lennora is a Knight of the Silver Hand, and an Argent Commander and Champion. He is now officially affiliated with both the Argent Crusade and the Holy See. Though he is more than likely affiliated with some other group, trying to help them with their goals, as he tries frequently to make the world a better place. Early Age Wira was born in Stormwind City to his parents, Mira and Garrus Lennora. He lived a happy existance for two years before the Fel-blood crazed orcs sacked Stormwind. In the fire he was found crying over the corpse of his mother. He was found by a guard and ended up fleeing with the refugees to Lordaeron. His parents' bodies were never recovered, and their 'graves' are located in Duskwood. Wira grew up in the Lordaeron Orphanage, obviously quite angry at the world for having his family taken from him at such a young age. However, that soon grew into a burning rage for the Orcs. He saw the ordation of the first five Knights of the Silver Hand, and he knew then his goal was to join the Paladin Order and bring 'holy' vengeance down upon the Orcs. His traing was short, as they desperately needed Paladins at the time. He started at the age of fifteen and ended at eighteen. Filled with rage and hate he gathered a small group of soldiers and headed out into the world. His band attacked any orc settlement they encountered, usually small farming villages with no guards. One village was different, however, for when he was about to murder a small orc child, he stopped. Something came over him, and he dropped his sword. He picked up the child and quickly strode out of the village. Wira made his way to a large orc settlement, the largest he could think of. He offered the child to the orc woman who came out, she took it, and expected.. in fact, he wanted them to kill him then and there. All the guilt came out, and he yelled and pleaded for them to end his life. Of course, when he opened his eyes again, there was no orc in sight, and the gates were closed. When he finally arrived at Lordaeron he was treated as a hero, but he decided not to partake in the celebrations. He spent the next few weeks holed up in his home, barely eating or drinking. Soon after, he decided he couldn't fix what he had done, he couldn't take it back. He could, however, do the best he can to make the world a better place, and that's what he set out to do. He read and studied on the Light, trained for hours on end everyday. After another few years, he was a proper Knight of the Silver Hand. With the Scourge threat looming, he joined the Scarlet Crusade... Argent Dawn, and the formation of his 'family' After the Crusade's eventual corruption, Wira went with the split off group, the Argent Dawn. During his time in the Dawn he fought with the Scourge in the Plaguelands as one of the Dawn's paladins. He also visited the rebuilt Stormwind often, and while he was there he traveled to Duskwood and made two 'graves' for his mother and father. When he was in Stormwind, a high-elven couple approached, asking his assistance. He followed them to their home, and there he was shown a small, elven child. At first he did not notice, but the child's eyes were green. The child had been corrupted with fel energy sometime in the womb. Wira took the child to the Dawn, and they decided they couldn't properly look after the child, what with their activities in the Plaguelands. He took the child himself, and after a few years when she had grown, she made her own way in the world. After another year of no contact, he received a note from her, she was living in Silvermoon City, as most of the elves there had been corrupted by fel magics. Wira visited her, with the aid of a mage's enchantment. The elven child had lightened up, and began calling Wira 'uncle.' From that point on the child was Wira's 'neice.' Not long after he began a journey to the elven city of Darnassus to learn of their race, considering he'd met very few. He stopped in the goblin settlement of Booty Bay, where, while staying for the night, he heard a commotion from the bar downstairs. He saw a kal'dorei woman surrounded by a tauren, three humans, and a dwarf. Being the man he is, Wira grabbed his blade and jumped down to assist the elf. Wira took down two of the men with the flat of his blade. The other three were taken by the elf, who was a druid. After cleaning up the small mess, the seemingly drunk elf declared Wira her 'brother,' before passing out. He carried the woman to his room, placing her on the bed, he himself sleeping in a chair. When he awoke the next morning, the elf was gone. He shrugged it off and headed for the dock. Just as the boat to Kalimdor arrived, the elf greeted him and thanked him in a much more sober manner. They went their ways, becomming better friends in later years. During his time in Darnassus, the Narru ship 'Exodar' crashed landed on Azeroth. An expedition was quickly formed by the Argent Dawn and Alliance and they sailed in the direction of Azuremyst Isle. When they arrived, few were actually up and moving. The expedition assisted in what way they could, and soon digging into the rubble began to search for survivors. Wira came upon a small draenei girl, and after taking her to be healed, he went back to work. However, as he went to rest later that night, the girl ended up following him, trying to hide whenever Wira looked in her direction. He eventually took her back to the matron, and this continued for a few nights. Eventually, one of the draenei learned common, and was able to communicate. This trend spread for the next week, and things soon became easier between workers. On the day the expedition was to leave, they still had not found the girl's parents, and they were presumed dead. She was there to say goodbye, and the look in her eyes made Wira do something rather drastic. He took her to the matron, who had learned basic common, saying he wished to adopt her. He explained what the term meant, and since there were no official papers, the Stormwind Orphanage drew them up. He became the official adopted father of Arianna Lennora the draenei. Argent Crusade He joined the Argent Crusade and was high in the ranks to start, having been a Knight of the Silver Hand for about fifteen years, and with the Dawn for some time as well. He only lost seven men in Northrend. Three to various battles on the way to Icecrown, three in the battle of Icecrown, and one converted to the Cult of the Damned. He is a Commander in the Crusade, and used to have a small unit, prefering quality over quantity. He was known to be a tactician, and pointed out a few defensive posistions his unit usually took up, such as defending flanks. He's still officially with the Crusade today, even though affiliated with other organizations. Ethan Patterson During the battle of Icecrown he suffered a grevious blow, this combined with the Lich King's constant presence caused his mind to shelter Wira, hiding him within his subconcious. Ethan Patterson was thus formed. Ethan went on to join the Holy See, and suffered some relapses while in the See, and soon became aware of the possibility of himself being Wira Lennora. With the help of the See and others, Ethan was able to bring Wira back out from his subconcious; albeit a bit disconnected from the Light and his own memories. Current As of now he still stands with the See and the Crusade, though is usually seeking to help others in their quest to better the world.